Often, source files for Web content servers are coded by multiple programmers on remotely located (stage) source servers. It is not unusual for one programmer(s) to code “HTML” files on one source server while another programmer(s) creates executable and/or image files on another source server. Once a programmer debugs a newly created/edited update file, it is eventually distributed to each content server and placed in a corresponding file directory. Historically, the distribution of the current version of a set of “updated” or new files from remotely located source servers through the Internet to content servers has proven to be a difficult task for several reasons. One reason is that the file directory structure and hardware configuration can vary between individual Web content servers. In this case, the distribution of a set of files for each Web content server must be separately organized according to each server's file directory structure and hardware capabilities. Another reason is that the actual size of the set of files may be so large that their distribution is relatively slow on a network with limited bandwidth capabilities. Another reason relates to how cache servers caching the content should be updated.